This invention relates to electrostatographic reproduction machines, and more particularly to an economical and capacity-extendible all-in-one process cartridge for easy adaptive use in a family of compact electrostatographic reproduction machines having different volume capacities and consumable life cycles. Specifically this invention relates to such a cartridge including a development bias connector with integral bearing support.
Generally, the process of electrostatographic reproduction, as practiced in electrostatographic reproduction machines, includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. A charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed at an exposure station to a light image of an original document to be reproduced. Typically, an original document to be reproduced is placed in registration, either manually or by means of an automatic document handler, on a platen for such exposure.
Exposing an image of an original document as such at the exposure station, records an electrostatic latent image of the original image onto the photoconductive member. The recorded latent image is subsequently developed using a development apparatus by bringing a charged dry or liquid developer material into contact with the latent image. Two component and single component developer materials are commonly used. A typical two-component dry developer material has magnetic carrier granules with fusible toner particles adhering triobelectrically thereto. A single component dry developer material typically comprising toner particles only can also be used. The toner image formed by such development is subsequently transferred at a transfer station onto a copy sheet fed to such transfer station, and on which the toner particles image is then heated and permanently fused so as to form a “hardcopy” of the original image.
It is well known to provide a number of the elements and components, of an electrostatographic reproduction machine, in the form of a customer or user replaceable unit (CRU). Typically such units are each formed as a cartridge that can be inserted or removed from the machine frame by a customer or user. Reproduction machines such as copiers and printers ordinarily include consumable materials such as toner, volume limiting components such as a waste toner container, and life cycle limiting components such as a photoreceptor and a cleaning device. Because these elements of the copying machine or printer must be replaced frequently, they are more likely to be incorporated into a replaceable cartridge as above.
There are therefore various types and sizes of cartridges, varying from single machine element cartridges such as a toner cartridge, to all-in-one electrostatographic toner image forming and transfer process cartridges. The design, particularly of an all-in-one cartridge can be very costly and complicated by a need to optimize the life cycles of different elements, as well as to integrate all the included elements, while not undermining the image quality. This is particularly true for all-in-one process cartridges to be used in a family of compact electrostatographic reproduction machines having different volume capacities and elements having different life cycles.
There is therefore a need for a quality image producing, economical and capacity-extendible all-in-one process cartridge that is easily adapted for use in various machines in a family of compact electrostatographic reproduction machines having different volume capacities and elements with different life cycles.
For proper development of a charged surface with marking particles, preferably, an electrical bias is applied at various positions along the developing process. One of the places in which an electrical charge is applied is the development control. An electrical bias is applies at the outer periphery of the developing roll. Since the outer periphery of the developer roll rotates, the electrical charge on the rotating outer periphery must be commutated in order that it be received from a power source.
Attempts have been made at commutating a developer roll. For example, a metallic brush may be used between a stationary and rotating element to commutate the roll. Further, a metal rolling element bearing may be used. For a rolling element bearing a conductor grease may be required to adequately commutate the roll. The use of a brush or rubbing element to commutate a roll adds cost and provides a wear item which requires replacement. The use of a conductive bearing is expensive and also is only moderately successful at commutating due to the problems with conductive grease.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention: